MadoHomu: The Perfect Love Story
by MadoHomu
Summary: MadoHomu! One day Homura transferred into Madoka's school and they started to meet and fight! Will love prevail or will they hate each other? Read to find out! Madoka x Homura MadoHomu Homura x Madoka HomuMado


MadoHomu: The Perfect Love Story

MadoHomu! One day Homura transferred into Madoka's school and they started to meet and fight! Will love prevail or will they hate each other? Read to find out! Madoka x Homura MadoHomu Homura x Madoka HomuMado

* * *

One day Homura walked into the class and Saotome started writing on the whiteboard.

"Please welcome Akemi Homura."

Homura smiled and walked to the path of light as she began her long ass journey to the centre of the room.

"I am HomuHomu desu." Homura say as she smiled.

"Haha fatass." Madoka laughed as she laughed with laughter.

Homura shook her head and went back to the window seat where everyone emo and Saotome continued her poem of life and death.

There had been note passing and one person accidentally threw the note onto Homura's table.

"Shit!" The person shouted before she killed herself for her mistakes. Obama don't accept people who make mistakes.

Homura unwrapped the paper as everyone were scared because the note is not meant for Homura. Homura opened read through the anti-Homura paper

**_Homura suck! Sign if you agree!  
(Made by Madoka.)_**

Homura ew in disgust and she threw the paper away.

The day ended and Homura knew that school sucks and Madoka sucks too.

* * *

The next day, Saotome say that there is a project coming up and there is pairwork. They lucky draw and Homura picked Madoka. Everyone "wooooo" but Madoka rolled her eyes while Homura sighed and touched her flattened nipples with one hand.

"I am the inspirtation." Homura whispered.

They started chnaging their seat and Homura sit beside Maodka as they remained quiet.

"I want to score well in this class so please don't rebel." Homura said.

"I hate you." Madoka said.

"Me too." Homura said.

I don't want to work with you." Madoka said.

"I don't want too." Homura said.

And they said said said all day and did nothing for their project that is due next week so Homura and Madoka don't have a choice but they have to do the project at one of their house.

* * *

Homura lose in the scissors paper stone and so the project have to be done in her house.

"You house is big." Madoka said. "No wonder you so stuck up. Because you rich."

"Why you keep annoy me huh." Homura frowned.

They bickered all day.

Suddenly the wind blow and it hit the photo frame from the table and it fell onto the group, shattering it. Madoka was near it so she picked it up to see it.

It was a Homura's family portrait.

"What a loving family. WHere is your mom and dad."

"They died." Homura said.

"Wow, so sad." Madoka said.

And after they do finish their project, Madoka go home and wondered about Homura and her life.

* * *

"Hey Homura here is my bento let's share." Madoka said

"Why." Homura said as she stared at her cup noodle. "I have food."

"No, it is not healthy. Eat with me because it's healthier. You need someone to take care of you."

"Ok."

They eat together and Madoka realized she in love.

* * *

One day another transferred student come. Her name is called Sayaka

Sayaka is a cool girl and everyone yay at her blue hair.

"Hey Madonna!" Sayaka called out to Madoka who was talking to Homura.

Madoka turned and frown. "How do you know my chilhood name?"

"Because I am your childhood friend!" Sayaka pointed at her self. "I'm Rihanna? Don't you remember?"

"Wow omg nice to meet you haha" Madoka said.

Homura stared at their fun conversation and left without a word. Her heart shattered into 1 millions pieces.

* * *

Sayaka suddenly walk to Homura

"Hey Homura, do you liek Madonna?"

"No." Homura said.

"Oh hell yeah. I like Madonna. Can you help me plan a wedding with her?"

Homura didn't want to at first. But her heart sank as she recalled the times when Madoka was having so much fun with Sayaka and that memory will never be replaced by anyone, not even Homura herself thus she had no choice but decided to let go as this is the only best way she can do and for Madoka she will sacrifice every single thing in the world even if she have to say goodbye to her love and future that she wished she could have with Madoka together, to grow old, to grow young, to have HIVs together, to be pregnant together, to eat cappuccino together, but everything is gone and no matter how hard Homura prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed and prayed, none of this will every happen.

"Ok." Homura said.

"Thank you Homura!"

* * *

As Homura watched Madoka with Sayaka she prepared the fireworks burst into the sky

"Madonna, will you marry me?"

"No Sayaka." Madoka said.

"Why Madoka." Sayaka is sad and she even dropped her childhood name.

"Because I love Homura."

Homura smiled and she walked to Madoka.

"Madoka I love you too."

"Yeah." Sayaka smiled. "Finally both of your love have come alive. This is all a plan of mine haha. I hop you two become happy together haha."

"Oh sayaka, thank you." Homura said.

"Same here sayaka. thanks." Madoka said.

"No problme haha." Sayaka said.

Homrua and Madoka lived happily every after as Sayaka continued to become a matchmaker and finally become a lesbian


End file.
